Genus: Clematis.
Species: xc3x97hybrida. 
Denomination: Pretty in Blue.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis that is grown for use as an ornamental in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Clematis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 resulted from a formal breeding program that was established by the inventor in 1992 in Boskoop, Holland. The purpose of the breeding program was to find out if the inventor could successfully crossbreed two species, which had not been accomplished in 140 years, and in doing so produce hardy varieties that are easy to propagate, exhibit improved flower color and resistance to pests and disease.
The female parent plant is Clematis integrifolia xe2x80x98Olgaexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the male parent plant is Clematis recta (unpatented). xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that resulted from the hybridization between the pollen parent Clematis recta and the seed parent Clematis integrifolia xe2x80x98Olgaexe2x80x99. The cross was conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, Holland and xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1996 based on the unique flowers, long blooming period, ease of propagation, and free-flowering.
xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is a perennial exhibiting an upright to decumbent habit, upright violet-blue flowers with contrasting yellow stamens, large inflorescences and a long period of free-flowering. Propagation is accomplished using softwood cuttings. The closest comparison plant is Clematis xe2x80x98Aromaticaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Aromaticaxe2x80x99 by a longer blooming period and ability to be easily and readily propagated. xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 differs from the female parent plant in flower color and habit, while differing from the male parent plant in flower color.
The first asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor in 1996 in a cultivated area of Boskoop, Holland. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated, has shown that the unique features of the new Clematis cultivar xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 are stable and the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Clematis cultivar xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Clematis known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 exhibits upright violet-blue flowers with contrasting yellow stamens.
2. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is free-flowering and blooms over a long period of time.
3. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is readily propagated using softwood cuttings.
4. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 exhibits an upright to decumbent habit.
5. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 exhibits medium-green foliage.
6. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is a perennial exhibiting large inflorescences.
7. Clematis xe2x80x98Pretty in Bluexe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zones 5and6.